


You're Not Lex

by EstherA2J



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, I watched the movie and this is all I could think about, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark meet Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Lex

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed bit of silliness. All I could think about was how Smallville Lex would react to BvS Lex.

“Oh my God,” Lex breathed, his fingers tightening on Clark’s. “Clark, I think that’s… me.”

The other Lex took a few steps away toward the fireplace, one hand propped on his hip while the other gestured wildly. “This is so… so _incredible!_ ” He spun around, his rubber-soled Converse squeaking on the tiled floor. “I mean, I’m familiar with the theory of alternate dimensions, but…”

Clark shook his head slightly. “I’m pretty sure that’s not you.”

Other Lex strode forward, his every movement a jerky mess of nervous energy, somehow—despite his awkwardness—filling the study with his presence. He stopped a bit too close to Clark, staring at him with an intensity that set Lex’s teeth on edge. “You’re so _young_.” His voice broke on the last word, squeaking in a way that made him sound like an adolescent.

Taking a step forward, Lex tugged Clark back toward his desk and angled his body between them. Clark followed willingly, never taking his eyes off the other Lex. “Who the hell _are_ you?” Lex demanded.

Other Lex shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes and met Lex’s gaze, smiling with his thin lips pressed tightly together. “Well, surely you know that already. I’m Lex Luthor. As are you.” He waved a hand in a random flourish, the firelight winking between his long fingers. “Isn’t this exciting?”

A not-insignificant part of Lex agreed with him. Alternate dimensions were ostensibly the stuff of science fiction and, while some theorists posited that they could be a real thing, no one had ever actually found concrete evidence of their existence… until now. The scientist in Lex was bubbling over with questions, itching to find out all he could. But right now, a louder part of him was determined to keep this creep away from Clark, regardless of who he said he was.

“You’re not Lex,” Clark said. “You can’t both be Lex.”

“Oh, but we can, Clarky-boy!” other Lex insisted, setting both hands on his hips and leaning forward from the waist. “Maybe _you_ haven’t heard of the theory of alternate dimensions, but we humans have been talking about this for… decades.” He waved a hand wildly. “Maybe centuries!”

“I’ve heard of it,” Clark replied, his voice slightly frosty. But Lex had caught that ‘we humans’ that Clark passed over at the slight to his intelligence. This Lex knew Clark’s secret too, and that was probably a very bad thing. “But you still can’t both be Lex,” Clark continued stubbornly.

Other Lex cocked his head to the side, and his shaggy hair fell into his face, obscuring one eye. “Really? And why not?”

“Well, for starters,” Clark said firmly, “you have hair. And your fashion sense is a disaster.” He raised an eyebrow at other Lex’s graphic t-shirt paired with a powder blue suit jacket and slacks over white Converse sneakers.

A high-pitched giggle escaped other Lex. “Really? The farm boy in flannel is giving _me_ fashion advice!” He took another step forward, and poked Clark in the chest with an index finger. “Primary colours are not in vogue, either.”

Clark opened his mouth, frowned, and looked down at his shirt. While he often did wear bright blues and reds, today his shirt was a muted tan. “What?”

While Lex pondered if his doppelganger might be colourblind, other Lex merely tossed his hair back again. “Well—” He paused, stepped back and cast his gaze around the room. “Not as foreboding as my home, but… no. No, it is just as foreboding.” He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and looked back at them. “Wait. Wait wait.” He pulled his hands free and pointed at them with both hands. “You’re _holding hands!_ ”

Clark blushed and looked away, but made no effort to remove his hand from Lex’s. This thing between them was still rather new, and Lex was always gratified when Clark didn’t feel that he needed to hide it from anyone. “Yes we are,” Lex said calmly. “So?”

“Well… you’re…” Other Lex brought his palms together in front of his face, glancing back and forth from one to the other.

“Clark and I are dating.” Lex glanced at Clark, squeezing his hand. He still hadn’t tired of saying that, probably never would. Turning back to meet his doppelganger’s gaze, he raised an eyebrow. “You and your universe’s Clark Kent aren’t?”

“No!” Other Lex’s mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds. “Well… he’s… I mean… no!”

Not even trying to hide the smirk that spread across his face, Lex drawled, “And you’ve never thought about it? Never wanted to?”

“What? No!” Turning away, other Lex paced the room, his arms and legs moving spasmodically. He stopped by one of the couches in front of the fireplace and rested one hand on it, face hidden behind a curtain of hair. “I want… to _be_ him, not to be _with_ him.”

“Well, there you go,” Clark said softly. “That settles it: you’re not Lex.”

Clark logic was the best logic, but Lex didn’t believe for a second that any iteration of himself in any universe wouldn’t jump at the chance to be with Clark. This guy was either lying, or he really _wasn’t_ Lex Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [estherthewordartist](http://estherthewordartist.tumblr.com/).


End file.
